La vérité fausse
by BadBoyJB
Summary: OS - Jelena - Justin Bieber est un gosse de riche qui a tout ce qu'il veut. Mais il n'est pas le seul a tout avoir...


**La vérité fausse**

Justin Bieber était l'un de ces gosses de riches qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, pour qui vie rimait avec sexe, alcool et fêtes, à qui tout lui réussissait. Comment avait-t-il eu tout cet argent ? Tout d'abord, c'était un gros héritage de ses grands-parents maternels, ensuite, son père était avocat et sa mère assistante du procureur. Tous deux dans la justice. Au fait, c'était grâce à une affaire contre M. Stewart qui les avait faits se rencontrer. Maintenant, ils sont séparés. M. Stewart avait été accusé de viol sur une mineure et avait été jugé coupable. Pourtant c'était une fausse accusation. Il n'avait rien fait. Elle avait juste quelques problèmes avec lui et voulait s'en débarrasser. Elle a trouvé l'idée de l'accuser de viol. Mais l'histoire ne parle pas d'eux. Non, elle parle de Justin Bieber. Dix-huit ans, cheveux châtain clair, peau peu bronzée, beau sourire, voire même renversant, voix chaude, petites oreilles, visage d'ange, coupe de cheveux sexy, parfum envoutant, bref, il était beau et sexy, et toutes les filles le voulaient.

Aujourd'hui, en ce beau jour de juillet, la mère de Justin, Pattie, reçoit la nouvelle bonne. L'ancienne avait été virée. Pattie l'avait surprise en train de coucher avec son fils dans la cuisine. Pour se défendre face à sa mère, il avait dit : « Elle m'a forcée. Je ne voulais pas ! » Avec un petit air triste. Néanmoins, on avait bien vu qu'il avait le dessus sur la bonne. Dans l'histoire, c'était elle qui avait été forcée. Justin, est fils unique, donc fils à sa maman, alors même s'il mentait, elle ne lui en voulait pas ou plus souvent, elle le croyait. Dans ce cas là, elle l'avait crut. C'est pourquoi elle avait viré la bonne.

La nouvelle avait une fille nommée Selena. Elle et sa mère venaient du Mexique. Sa mère sait parler très peu anglais mais pas elle, qui parlait très couramment.

Pattie avait accepté que Selena puisse vivre dans la villa avec sa mère. Après tout, Selena était mignonne comme tout, avec un sourire d'ange, de très beaux cheveux, tiendra très bonne compagnie à Justin et son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un. Surement l'une de ses amies au travaille.

Lorsque Selena entra dans la villa avec sa mère, elle fut stupéfaite de voir une maison aussi belle, grande, spacieuse et lumineuse. C'était la maitresse de la maison qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Son fils était dans sa chambre à jouer sur sa PS3 et à écouter la nouvelle chanson d'Usher qui s'entendait jusqu'en bas. La mère de Selena, appelée Katerina Gomez, commença à parler mais en espagnol. Selena intervint pour traduire à Pattie : « Elle dit que vous avez une magnifique maison, très grande et lumineuse. Elle espère juste ne pas se perdre. » Avait-elle traduit avec le sourire. Pattie la remercia puis leur fit visiter la villa. Elles passèrent par le salon, ensuite la cuisine, la salle à manger, les toilettes, la chambre du bas où Katerina dormira. Après elles montèrent à l'étage. La première porte sur la droite était la salle de bain, la suivante était la chambre du garçon. D'ailleurs, lorsque Pattie ouvrit la porte en disant : « La chambre de mon fils, Justin. » Celui-ci avait ajouté : « Et elle doit être nettoyée pendant que je prends mon petit déjeuner. » Tout en jouant sur sa console de jeu. Selena traduit pour sa mère ensuite Pattie referma la porte de la chambre.

Mais Justin eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux personnes et put juste apercevoir les yeux marron et les cheveux bruns d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans.

Selena n'avait presque pas tourné son regard ailleurs autre que sur le fils de Pattie, mais quand il avait tourné la tête vers eux, elle put voir ses yeux chocolat mais étonnés.

Oui, il était étonné de voir une fille de son âge. Pourtant, sa mère l'avait prévenu que la nouvelle bonne avait une fille et celui-ci avait même exigé qu'elle ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille soit si jolie.

Les filles continuèrent leur visite. Pattie avait dit à Selena que sa chambre serait en face de celle de Justin et que sa propre chambre était à côté de celle de son fils. Il restait encore une chambre d'ami. A côté de la chambre de Pattie se trouvait son bureau mais Justin y venait aussi pour imprimer certaines choses et pour finir, juste en face du bureau se trouvait une autre salle de bain.

Justin, après que sa mère eut refermé sa porte de chambre, avait arrêté de jouer sur sa PS3 et écouté ce que sa mère disait : la chambre de la fille était en face de la sienne, ensuite elle avait indiqué la chambre de sa mère, le bureau et la deuxième salle de bain. En y pensant bien, Justin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait arrêté de jouer pour écouter ce que sa mère disait. Sûrement la curiosité. Après la visite guidée, il entendit sa mère demander à la fille de s'installer dans sa chambre ainsi que pour sa mère, et quand elle aura fini, de faire à manger pour le midi. Bizarrement, Justin sentit son ventre avoir faim. C'est tout lui. Quand il entend parler de nourriture, son ventre à faim. Par la suite, il entendit la jeune fille parler dans une langue étrangère qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'espagnol.

Après avoir reconnu quelques mots, il conclut qu'elle parlait bien en espagnol, c'est juste qu'il était trop nul en espagnol pour l'avoir reconnu directement. Les cours et lui faisaient deux. Il est bon dans certaines matières comme les maths ou l'histoire, mais tout ce qui était langue comme espagnol ou français, voir même sa propre langue, il y arrivait moins. Mais il était plutôt bon élève, si on enlevait toutes les exclusions de cours, heures de colle, retards et absences non justifiées.

Justin attendit que sa mère et celle de la jeune fille partent pour qu'il puisse aller la voir et lui parler, mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle profite de l'hospitalité de sa mère, qu'elle fasse comme elle veut, comme si elle était chez elle. D'ailleurs, avait-elle eu une maison avant de venir vivre ici ? Il l'ignorait et ne comptait pas demander. Ou peut-être juste par curiosité. Il demanderait à sa mère. Et si elle ne sait pas, il oubliera cette question. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas pris le soin de frapper à la porte sans demander la permission.

Selena était en train de ranger ses affaires, valise sur le lit, dressing ouvert. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle vit un dressing aussi grand que celui qu'elle avait maintenant. On pouvait dormir à plusieurs dedans, mettre encore deux, trois lits. D'ailleurs, tous ses vêtements ne prendront pas toute la place. Ils devraient prendre seulement un dixième de tout le dressing. Alors qu'elle n'avait rangé que quelques affaires, sa porte s'ouvrit sans même avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se retourna, pensant que c'était sa mère, il n'y avait qu'elle qui peut faire ça. Et bien non, c'était le fils de Pattie, Justin, si elle se rappelait bien de son prénom. Il avait bien les yeux marron et un visage d'ange, mais aurait pu frapper à la porte, elle aurait pu être nue. Elle le questionna du regard et il ouvrit enfin sa bouche pour parler : « Au fait, il t'est interdit d'entrer dans ma chambre et comme je ne veux pas que tu profite de l'hospitalité de ma mère, tu va devoir faire quelques trucs pour moi bien que ce soit ta mère qui doit tout faire. Est-ce que tu comprends quand je te parle ? Au fait, je n'ai pas saisis ton prénom.

-Je m'appelle Selena et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis et c'est compris, je ne vais pas dans ta chambre et je ferais quelques trucs pour toi.

-Bien, je vois que l'on peut partir sur de bonnes bases, Selena. »

Il lui fit un sourire. Elle le lui rendit, attendit quelques secondes pour voir s'il demandait autre chose, mais non. Alors elle continua de ranger ses affaires. Justin avait beau être magnifique, il était un parfait... une parfaite personne qu'elle n'aimait pas, pensa-t-elle. Il profiterait d'elle, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Pattie l'hébergeait, elle se devait de faire quelque chose en retour même si c'est sa mère qui faisait tout. Justin n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'elle lui donne la permission de quitter sa chambre ? Pourtant, il s'était donné lui-même la permission d'entrer et sans frapper à la porte. Selena se retourna vers lui. « Euh... tu as besoin d'autre chose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle un peu gênée qu'il n'ait pas bougé. Justin se mit à répondre quelques secondes plus tard. « Non, c'est bon, tout est clair et c'est parfait. Ah non, si. Quand mes amis viennent, tu ne leur parles pas, tu ne leur adresses aucun regard, pas un mot et quand je fais une fête, tu ne squattes pas. Compris ?

-Entendu.

-Bien. J'en ai finis. Et puis même, si j'ai autre chose, je reviendrais vers toi. »

Selena lui fit un dernier sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait puis il sortit enfin de sa chambre. Elle continua de ranger ses quelques affaires dans l'énorme dressing.

Justin retourna dans sa chambre pour jouer à son jeu. Mais il n'était pas vraiment dedans, il se faisait tout le temps tuer. Il n'était pas attentif. Il se demandait, tout d'abord, pourquoi il était resté si longtemps dans sa chambre alors qu'il n'avait presque rien à lui demander et pour finir, il se verrait de coucher avec elle, vierge ou pas, il n'en avait rien à faire. A vrai dire, le faite qu'elle soit peut-être vierge l'excitait vraiment.

Une fois sa valise vide mit en haut de son dressing, Selena descendit, cherchant la cuisine. Elle l'a trouva après être tombé sur le salon et les toilettes. Sa mère était déjà là à faire à manger. Elle s'assit à la table qu'il y avait et regarda sa mère. « On doit manger avant ou après eux ? lui demanda-t-elle en espagnol.

-Avant. Je nous ai préparé un petit plat mexicain, qu'on mangeait souvent en famille, lui répondit sa mère toujours en espagnol.

-Hum... j'adore. Mais c'est en quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur de pouvoir manger avec ma fille adorée. »

Selena se mit à sourire, joyeuse, de la phrase de sa mère qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle pouvait manger un bon plat mexicain, légal, avec sa mère, dans une maison luxueuse, que rêver de mieux ? Sa mère lui avait fait une petite assiette de ce bon plat et s'était préparée la même chose. « Tu sais mama, ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider dans certaines tâches. Comme par exemple, faire à manger, laver la maison, faire la lessive, surtout qu'ils doivent la faire tout les jours et puis ça m'occupera. »

-Merci ma chérie. Mais je pense m'en sortir seule même si je sais que j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-De toute manière, je ne te demandais pas l'autorisation. Je le ferais quand même.

-Tu es bien ma fille. »

Finit par dire sa mère en espagnol avec un grand sourire. Et oui, l'une comme l'autre était têtue et c'est comme cela qu'on voyait que l'expression « telle mère telle fille » s'appliquait sur elles. Le reste du repas se fit en silence et juste après, Selena nettoya son assiette, sa mère la sienne puis elles firent ensemble le repas pour Pattie et son fils.

Justin était toujours sur son jeu lorsque sa mère est venue dans sa chambre à midi vingt-cinq. L'heure pile à laquelle Katerina avait finit le repas et avait mis la table. Tous les jours, ils mangent à midi vingt-cinq. Pas à vingt-six ni à vingt-quatre, non à vingt-cinq. Justin arrêta son jeu pour descendre en bas. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine, il put voir la complicité que Selena avait avec sa mère. Lui, il l'avait perdue il y a bien longtemps, étant donner que sa mère à lui passait vraiment beaucoup de temps au bureau et non à la maison. Mais il se disait que sans ce boulot, il n'aurait pas cette magnifique demeure et tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il chassa cette mauvaise pensée et rejoignit sa mère à table dans la salle à manger. « Tu as dis qu'elles venaient d'où déjà ? Demanda Justin à sa mère.

-Du Mexique.

-Mais la fille parle mieux anglais que sa mère.

-Elle a surement eu la chance d'aller à l'école pour apprendre et pas sa mère.

-Et sa mère travaillait déjà avec quelqu'un avant nous ou c'est la première fois qu'elle habite chez quelqu'un ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Faudrait que tu leur demandes. »

Justin arrêta alors de parler, ne trouvant plus rien à dire surtout que Katerina rapporta les plats avec sa fille. Il ne pensait pas que Selena ferait ça ou qu'elle ferait plutôt autre chose pour lui. D'ailleurs, il questionna du regard sa mère. « Oh ma chérie, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça ! S'étonna Pattie en la regardant faire mais pas en l'empêchant.

-Oh c'est rien. J'aide juste ma mère, ne vous en faites pas. Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas surtout que ça m'aide à passer le temps. »

Pattie ne rajouta plus rien, la laissa faire, ainsi que Justin. Leur repas se passa sans plus un seul mot. Et c'était tout le temps comme ça. Il ne trouvait rien à dire à sa mère et elle ne trouvait rien à dire à son fils. Alors les repas étaient très souvent silencieux. Surtout que la plupart des repas, il les passait seul. D'ailleurs, il s'étonna fort bien que sa mère ne soit pas au travail ou enfermée dans son bureau avec une assiette contenant très peu de chose dedans. Alors que le dessert était arrivé, Justin tenta une nouvelle conversation : « Maman, tu fais quoi demain ?

-Je travaille. D'ailleurs je rentrerai tard. Je crois même que je passerais la nuit au travaille. Pourquoi ?

-Oh non, comme ça, pour savoir. »

Au faut, il avait espéré passer une journée avec elle, à regarder la télé et à commenter les films qui passait à la télé. Mais il allait devoir passer une nouvelle journée dans sa chambre, sur sa console, à jouer à ce jeu stupide sur la guerre qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il y avait toujours ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent à la maison. Il ne demandera jamais à son père, ça non. Ce n'était pas son moment où il devait le prendre et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Pour ses amis, ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient libres. Donc, il ne savait pas comment passé ses journées. Peut-être à bronzer dans son grand jardin, faire des tours à la piscine. C'est le mois de juillet, il fait beau et chaud. « Pourquoi tu ne ferais plus ample connaissance avec Selena ? Avait soudainement dit sa mère en le faisant sortir de sa petite rêverie. Elle a l'aire charmante et gentille comme tout.

-Mouais pourquoi pas. Je le ferais.

-Ecoute Justin, je suis vraiment désolée. Pattie avait vu que son fils était déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer une journée avec sa mère. Tu sais que sans ce travail...

-Oui je sais maman. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, la coupa t-il. Sans ce travail, on n'aurait pas tout ça. Enfin, juste un peu.

-Je suis désolée Justin.

-Oui moi aussi je suis désolé. »

Dit-il d'un air triste. Il sortit de table en laissant son dessert à peine commencé. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

Selena et sa mère avaient vu la scène. Evidement, Selena avait comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais pas sa mère. Juste que Justin et sa mère étaient triste, tout simplement. Après s'être repris quelques minutes, les Gomez rentrèrent dans le salon. Selena demanda à Pattie s'ils avaient finit puis elles débarrassèrent la table.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Selena et sa mère travaillait pour Pattie. Comme prévu, Pattie passait la plupart de son temps au travail. Il y avait juste à ranger et nettoyer le dérangement de Justin, comme ses vêtements dans la salle de bain, nettoyer la table quand il avait fini de manger, nettoyer sa chambre tout le temps en bazar et préparer tout ce qu'il voulait à manger.

Justin était sorti, une journée, sûrement avec ses amis alors que Pattie venait de partir travailler. Dans la maison, toutes les tâches étaient finit. Katerina était dans sa chambre quand sa fille était venue la voir. Une conversation entre mère et fille débuta en espagnol quand Katerina se mit à parler d'un sujet plutôt... gênant. « Selena, fais attention à Justin. » Selena ne comprit pas pourquoi il fallait faire attention à lui et pourquoi Justin faisait aussi peur à sa mère, surtout qu'il n'a que dix-huit ans. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda Selena assez perplexe. « Fais attention. Il est le genre de personne qui a tout ce qu'il veut par tous les moyens.

–Et que veut-il ? » Questionna Selena sournoisement.

Justin se retrouva de nouveau seul chez lui, enfin sans sa mère qui devait travailler, mais dans la maison il restait Selena. Sa mère à elle était partie faire les courses. Celui-ci partit dans la cuisine se servir à boire puis une petite tête brune fit apparition. Justin se mit à sourire en la voyant.

Selena était très proche de Pattie ces temps-ci en se racontant quelques anecdotes ou en regardant des films pour filles ensemble. Pour Selena, Pattie était comme une deuxième mère mais plus riche, ce qui lui donnait quelques avantages et qui pouvait rendre jalouse Katerina.

La jolie brune n'avait pas beaucoup aimé ce que Justin avait fait, surtout à sa mère, pas du tout même. Et pour se venger comme il faut, elle avait préparé un plan spécial. Pour le mettre en place, elle avait du se rendre dans la cuisine voir Justin.

Selena s'approcha de lui doucement, avec un sourire un peu comme celui de son ennemi, avec cette allure de prédatrice, qui pouvait sûrement exciter Justin. Il était réellement sa proie et elle comptait le dévorer lentement. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se mit à lui caresser la joue. « Tu m'attires Justin, lui susurra-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. » Et comme elle l'avait prévue, il se mit à sourire fier de lui. Soudainement, il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de sa prédatrice, l'embrassant sauvagement. Elle se laissa faire, fière d'elle vis-à-vis de son effet sur lui, et de nouveau soudainement, il la coinça contre les armoires de la cuisine. Sauf qu'elle se mit à dire difficilement « Non Justin arrête ! » Et lui ne comprit plus du tout pourquoi elle lui disait cela. Il y a quelques secondes, elle était en train de l'aguicher et la voilà maintenant qu'elle ne veut plus de lui. Elle joue forcément donc il n'arrêta pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'on entendit une voix de femme : « Justin, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » C'était Pattie qui était rentrée du travail, il ne l'avait même pas entendue rentrer. Elle se mit à regarder Selena qui était en train de pleurer en silence. Justin ne comprenait vraiment rien, enfin si, il allait avoir des ennuis avec sa mère mais pas la réaction de Selena, elle pourrait le défendre au moins. Pattie était complètement déçue de Justin et cela se voyait sur son visage.

Selena était fière de son plan. Celle-ci glissa discrètement dans l'oreille de Justin : « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tout ce que tu veux et tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. » Ensuite, elle couru dans les bras de Pattie disant qu'elle était désolée, que c'était de sa faute. Pattie se rappela soudainement d'où lui venait la tête de Selena. C'était la fille du procès Stewart, c'était elle qui s'était faite violer, soit disant. « Justin, je vais appeler ton père et on verra ta punition. Mais tu vas surement aller dans un camp militaire, j'en ai mare de tes conneries, l'averti Pattie en colère. » Et puis, faut la comprendre, elle venait de surprendre son fils violer une fille. Et pas n'importe qui, une fille qui s'était déjà fait violer, enfin, avait prétendu, mais Pattie l'ignorait, croyant ses larmes plutôt que ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas cependant, l'envoyer en prison, elle savait ce qu'il se passait là-bas et aimait tout de même Justin.

Justin venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir par une petite garce. Et d'après lui, si elle avait fait cela, c'était pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère : la menace comme quoi s'il n'avait pas tout ce qu'il voulait il allait les faire retourner au Mexique, mais avec des attouchements sexuels en plus de cela. Et Selena n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on s'en prenne à sa mère de cette façon.

Il faut croire que Justin n'était pas le seul à avoir ce qu'il voulait.


End file.
